L'héritier du phénix
by Elmire
Summary: Le destin ammena deux personnes ensembles, seulement pour qu'elles s'oublient, mais le résultat de cette interférence est une petite fille aux yeux verts qui tient l'avenir du monde magique entre ses mains.
1. Prologue

Allo à tous!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Mais cette fois une traduction! Il était temps que je termine de traduire au moins le prologue de celle-ci… ça traînait en longueur! Mais maintenant c'est fait!

La fic est donc de Janna, allias 'Mockingbirdflyaway' sur fanfiction. Vous pouvez retrouver l'original en anglais dans ma liste de favorites stories au fait.

Maintenant, je tiens à dire qu'à mon avis personnel ce prologue ressemble à des choses que Harry ne ferait pas, pourtant en lisant la suite on peut se rendre compte que notre personnage principal favoris n'est pas tellement changé… C'est pour cela que j'ai décider de la traduire et vous permettre de la lire, une très bonne fic, bien construite à mon avis. Janna n'a pas terminé de l'écrire, mais j'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve à traduire, donc d'ici ce temps-là elle risque de l'avoir poursuivie… Aussi je tiens à préciser que je suis en contact avec l'auteure, donc si vous voulez lui passer un commentaire directement, je vous conseil de soit m'écrire, soit aller directement dans son profil. Au fait elle est capable de lire le français…

Bonne lecture!

Elmire Chaplan

L'héritier du Phénix : Destin

* * *

**Prologue**

Prologue, première partie : Geneviève Hansen, 12 ans plus tôt…

Être excentrique n'était pas quelque chose que Geneviève aimait faire.

Malheureusement pour elle, sa meilleure amie, Angela, aimait et prônait l'insanité et la spontanéité. Leurs amis et leurs familles respectives se sont d'ailleurs toujours demander comment ces deux-là pouvaient être amies après tout ce temps. Elles avaient des personnalités totalement opposées et contraires. Une comparaison entre la nuit et le jour aurait été une bonne description pour ces deux amies.

Geneviève était le genre gênée qui préférait la compagnie d'un livre ou passer son temps à jouer de sa clarinette. Angela était le type populaire, toujours sur le party, qui changeait de petit ami comme on change de sous-vêtement chaque jour. (NDLT : Dans la version originale on dit plutôt qu'elle changeait de petit-ami comme on change de papier mouchoir lorsqu'on a un rhume, j'aimais bien cette expression, mais comme en français ça donne moins l'allure, j'ai pris l'expression connue de tout le monde)

Par conséquent, lorsque Angela s'est montré la binette sur le pas de sa porte à 10h pm un vendredi soir, en criant au désespoir, Geneviève ne fut pas très surprise.

-Ohh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Angie! dit Geneviève, aidant son amie à aller s'asseoir sur le grand divan en peluche du salon.

-C'est… Rick… il m'a laissée tomber! Il m'a flushée… abandonner! Appelle ça comme tu veux, bref, j'ai été mise de côté à jamais! renifla Angela la lèvre tremblante pathétiquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre… Je croyais que c'était le plus merveilleux et attentionné des gars de la Terre! Nous allions nous marier et avoir trois enfants!

Avec cette déclaration elle commença à brailler. Une petite lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Geneviève en entendant ce que venait de dire sa meilleure amie.

-Eille… Rick… c'était pas le gars qui t'avait surprise entrain d'embrasser l'autre gars, l'autre soir? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Oui, mais ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, je ne faisais que m'amuser! Se plaignit Angela, tout en laissant tomber de nouvelles larmes de désespoir.

-Et tu sortais avec ce gars depuis combien de temps? Geneviève avait depuis longtemps abandonner l'idée de se tenir au courant des histoires d'amour de sa meilleure amie. Cela la faisait sentir bien dans sa peau lorsqu'elle considérait qu'elle-même n'était pas sortie avec un homme depuis environ huit mois.

-Deux semaines! Le plus long moment depuis un an!

Les sourcils de Geneviève frôlèrent la limite de ses cheveux.

-Je croyais qu'il était M.Parfait! Il étais teeeeeellllleeeeement parfait, mais maintenant je sais qu'il est sordide, tout ce qu'il veut c'est de se retrouver dans le lit des filles! continua Angela en chialant.

Les sourcils de Geneviève montèrent plus haut encore, si c'était possible.

Se sentant d'humeur sympathique, elle alla à la cuisine préparer un thé aux framboises, et sortit quelques chocolats allemands qu'elle gardait pour des occasions comme ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon elle passa à Angie son thé, s'assit à ses côtés et lui tapota amicalement le dos.

-Oh Genie, je ne pourrais rêver avoir de meilleure amie! pleura Angela, avec une nouvelle vague de larmes cascadant sur ses joues.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Angela ne fit que renifler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour te libérer les esprits de tout ça? demanda Geneviève, se préparant à passer quelques jours dans un marathon de remonte-moral.

Angela venait souvent en pleurnichant sur son perron, environ chaque semaine d'ailleurs. Lors de la trente-quatrième fois (Genie avait compter toutes les fois), elles avaient établies un modèle, Geneviève doutait qu'Angela s'en était rendue compte, mais il y avait bien un modèle établi pourtant. Angela serait donc à pleurer encore la disparition de Rick pour les trois prochains jours et serait de retour sur la scène des rendez-vous et sorties au quatrième jour.

Au lieu de pleurer « Oh je me rappellerai toujours…. » (Vous pouvez compléter la phrase de complaintes très facilement) Angela fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait normalement.

-Sortons dans un boîte de nuit!

Geneviève se figea sur place. _Bon sang, que vient-elle juste de dire?Non, non, non, non, non…_

-QUOI?

-Tu peux mettre ta nouvelle et jolie petite robe que tu viens de t'acheter et je peux te coiffer, et tu pourras faire de même avec moi, et on sera prête à aller se faire du fun!

Angela était partie dans son idée et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, même si Geneviève avait essayer de la dissuader.

Elle agrippa Geneviève par le bras et la poussa vers sa chambre tout en ignorant ses protestations. Elle commença à fouiller dans sa garde-robe, lançant divers vêtement sur son lit.

-Angela! Tu le sais je suis incapable de danser en public! dit Geneviève en désespoir de cause, blanche comme un drap.

-Tu joues de ta clarinette en publique sans problème! rétorqua Angela, sa voix étouffée parce qu'elle avait encore sa tête dans la penderie de son amie.

-Mais c'est différent! Quand tu est assise dans un orchestre, personne ne peut savoir que c'est toi qui joue!

-Et puis?

-Angela! Je ne sortirai pas ce soir!

-Oh oui tu vas sortir, nous allons nous amuser et envoyer Rick en enfer!… Tiens met ça…

En disant cela elle lui passa une robe et envoya Geneviève dans la salle de bain. À travers la porte elle pouvait entendre la complainte de Geneviève « Je ne mettrai jamais ÇA»

-Oui tu vas mettre ça!

-Mais c'est à toi!

-Tu l'as emprunter!

-Dans une fête costumée, où personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était moi!

-Je peux la mettre moi!

-Oui, parce que c'est TA robe.

-Allez, mets-laÇa suffit.

Geneviève soupira; elle n'allait pas gagner cette fois et elle le savait. Elle enfila la robe et s'observa dans le miroir. Le bleu profond de sa robe faisait ressortir l'éclat brillant de ses yeux, et celle-ci tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient libres jusqu'à sa taille, et virevoltaient chaque fois qu'elle tournait sa tête.

Avec frayeur elle sortit de la salle de bains.

-OH MON DIEU, tu est MAGNIFIQUE! cria Angela.

-Non je ne le suis pas! CETTE robe est beaucoup trop provocante! grinça Geneviève. Au moins laisse-moi enfiler le châle que j'avais pour la fête!

-Non! Et cette robe n'est vraiment pas trop révélatrice.

-Si elle l'est!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NON!

-SI, et arrêtons cela avant que nous boudions chacune dans notre coin! trancha Geneviève. Angela sourcilla avec surprise en entendant l'emportement de Geneviève, avant de revenir à son humeur normale et joviale.

-D'accord, dit Angela, maintenant allons-y! Elle prit sa bourse et tira avec force au travers de la porte, son amie qui résistait encore. Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient assise dans la voiture jaune criard d'Angela et en route pour 'The Palm Tree', un bar populaire dans les quartiers du centre-ville de Londres.

Geneviève maugréait pour elle-même. Elle détestait danser, et elle évitait plus que tout les foules. Et voilà qu'Angela la forçait à sortir quelque part qu'elle ne voulait pas aller et préférait éviter. Comment, bon Dieu, pouvaient-elles êtres les meilleures amies de la terre?

_Probablement parce que vous deux vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes nées, probablement parce qu'elle t'a sauvée la vie, probablement parce que c'est la seule qui a bien voulue parler avec « Genie la bollé » à l'école… Peutêtre parce qu'elle est toujours là pour toi même lorsqu'elle se fait gênante. _Rétorqua l'esprit de Geneviève sombrementà ladite concernée.

Elle se résigna à sortir pour cette nuit de torture.

Angela remarqua son humeur morose et se mit à rire de sa gueule.

Ça ne sera pas si pire que ça, tu sais! On danse, on boit, on drague quelques gars pas mal du tout, pis on rentre à la maison! dit-elle gaiement.

Geneviève soupira. Même si Angela savait lire dans son esprit et qu'elle la comprenait très bien, il y avait une chose que son amie n'arrivait pas à comprendre et c'était le fait de se sentir gênée et timide. Elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait être gênée et elle ignorait souvent cette gêne, cette gêne que Geneviève en fait n'arrivait pas à parler aux inconnus, sauf en quelques rares occasions.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bar, Geneviève refusa de sortir de la voiture. Angela du user de ses armes secrètes pour la faire sortir.

-Si tu ne sors pas de cette voiture immédiatement, je ne te dirai pas où j'ai cacher ta clarinette.

-QUOI! s'exclama Geneviève en se tirant du siège elle-même, se précipitant vers son amie, prête à l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Angela se dépêcha de fermer la porte et la barrer avant que Gennie réalise son subterfuge.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ma clarinette! criait Genie en essayant d'atteindre le cou de son amie plus petite qu'elle.

-Nulle part, rétorqua Angela en grimaçant, elle est toujours posé là où elle est normalement.

-Quoi… Oh… Angela! S'effondra Geneviève. _Comment fait-elle pour m'avoir chaque fois avec ce truc? Je tombe toujours dans le panneau à chaque fois… la tite maudine!_

-Allez, vient-en!

Geneviève leva les bras en signe de défaite.

-Ok, t'a gagner Angie.

-Ouaip!

Geneviève ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression spontanée et gaie d'Angela, considérant le fait qu'elle avait été rejeté moins de deux heures auparavant par son 'petit-ami' si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela.

Angela attrapa le bras de Genie et la poussa ver l'entrée de la place. Montrant leur pièce d'identité aux bouncer à l'entrée, elles entrèrent. Geneviève était déjà venu deux fois dans ce bar par le passé, une fois elle y était allé en sortie de filles et une autre fois fut lors du 22e anniversaire d'Angie, il y avait deux ans de cela, ce fut la première fois qu'elle avait bu tant de bières et elle s'était effondrée sur l'un des sofas. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait bu plus qu'un verre d'alcool, et maintenant c'était une expérience qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas recommencer et n'y tenait vraiment pas.

Pour l'anniversaire d'Angie elle avait été le chauffeur désignée et elle n'avait pas touché un seul verre de ce qui pouvait contenir de l'alcool. Toute la soirée elle s'était tenue dans un coin, se refusant à tout homme désespéré, et désirait alors plus que tout disparaître.

Une fois qu'elle furent entrées et que la musique les accueillit, Angela fut entraîné automatiquement par un homme sur la piste de danse. Genie grogna. Typique.

Les hommes ne la remarquaient jamais de la manière qu'elle aurait voulue. Ils ne remarquaient jamais 'l'élégance' de sa musique, comme Angie se plaisait à dire. Tout ce qu'ils remarquaient était son corps. Elle avait été bénie (ou maudite?) d'une allure jolie et désirable.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers le bar et s'assit dans un coin. Le barman ne la remarqua même pas dans l'obscurité.

Soudainement la musique changea d'un slow… _Celine Dion?_ Elle se demanda d'une manière absente si la chanson ne pourrait pas être plus entraînante. Puis Dancing Queen, par ABBA se mit à jouer. C'était sa chanson favorite.

Geneviève Hansen pouvait danser. Seulement elle détestait le faire devant d'autres personnes. Angie savait cela depuis qu'elles étaient petites et qu'elles volaient la radio de Margaret, sa grande sœur, et elles dansaient alors tout autour de la cuisine et du salon des Hansen. Le seul problème était que bien qu'elle aime danser, jamais elle n'arrivait totalement à se faire à l'idée de danser devant d'autres personnes, inconnues ou non.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Geneviève décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister plus à la tentation. C'était sa chanson favorite après tout, et personne à part Angela ne la connaissait en fin de compte.

Friday night and the light are low 

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

Trouvant un endroit plus tranquille sur le plancher de danse, elle partit dans un mode de concert oubliant que tout le monde était autour d'elle. Elle commença à danser.

You come in to look for a king 

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance…_

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen 

Geneviève se sentait totalement emporté par la musique, insoucieuse des nombreux regards que les autres lui lançaient. Angela de son côté essayait de se remettre du choc. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie se sentir aussi libre et devant tant de gens sur une place publique.

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on 

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance…_

Geneviève sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle et qui commençait à danser avec elle. Contre son bon jugement, elle s'agrippa à ses hanches. Peu importe qui était ce gars, il dansait tout de même bien. Il avait l'air gentil aussi.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

La chanson se termina. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son partenaire de danse, silencieux jusque là. Un homme beau et grand se tenait à ses côtés. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude intense perçaient au travers les siens d'un bleu profond. Il avait des cheveux emmêlés comme un 'Je-viens-juste-de-rouler-en-bas-du-lit-ce-matin', d'un noir de jais (NDLT : me semble que ça fait pas original 'noir de jais', tout le monde utilise cette expressionça commence à être usé!), qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Il portait des jeans foncés et une chemise verte qui s'adonnait parfaitement à ses yeux et qui soulignait bien son corps sculpté. Par-dessus tout il était un rien sexy. Angela en serait verte de jalousie. Très jalouse.

Geneviève savait qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion comme celle-ci.

Il lui fit un sourire amical qui aurait pu faire arrêter son cœur de battre.

-Tu veux un verre? demanda-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants dans la lumière tamisée de la place. Geneviève essaya de deviner quel âge il avait. Pas tellement plus vieux qu'elle, pensa-t-elle, elle en était certaine.

-Oui, pourquoi pas… répondit-elle faiblement mais tout sourire.

Il lui prit la main en l'entraînant vers le bar.

-Deux bières s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-il au barman, laissant quelques livres sur le comptoir.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte.

Finalement Geneviève ne put garder le silence plus longtemps.

-Quel est ton nom? lâcha-t-elle.

L'homme se figea un instant et sourit.

-Mon nom? Harry. Quel est le tiens?

-Geneviève.

Il acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? demanda Genie curieusement.

L'homme répondant au nom d'Harry fut surpris un instant et sembla réfléchir profondément.

-Je travail dans le domaine juridique, mais je pense que vais m'en aller en enseignement plutôt, répondit-il lentement.

Geneviève sentit son humeur revenir. Elle était enseignante dans une classe de maternelle, elle aimait beaucoup les jeunes enfants.

Ils se mirent à parler de plus en plus, de tout et de rien, puis plusieurs heures plus tard (et plusieurs verres aussi), Harry (qui n'était pas exactement lui-même à cause de toute les bières ingurgitées au cours de la conversation, mais qui restait tout de même amiable et attiré par la belle Geneviève) se leva et lui demanda :

-Alors… tu veux aller chez moi ou chez toi?

Geneviève soupira et se leva à son tour lentement.

-Pourquoi pas chez moi? répondit-elle en riant stupidement.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Prologue, deuxième partie : Harry, 12 ans plus tôt…

Harry Potter passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs tout aussi emmêlés; il s'assit à une table vers l'arrière du bar The Palm Tree.

Il sourit intérieurement en pensant pourquoi il était là. Hermione les avaient initier lui et Ron à fréquenter les bars moldus. The Palm Tree était une de leur place favorites où danser à travers la foule. Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de leur septième année et Ron avait récemment demander Hermione en mariage.

Personnellement Harry préférait les bars moldus parce que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître. Dans les bars sorciers, aussitôt que le mot se passait que le grand Harry Potter était dans la place, il était aussitôt aborder par différentes femmes qui voulaient danser et faire… autres choses. Il détestait l'attention. Dans les bars moldus il pouvait s'asseoir à l'arrière et regarder les gens danser.

La musique jouait fort et lourdement. Harry se pencha vers l'arrière, ferma les yeux et absorba la musique. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui tapait sur l'épaule et ouvrit les yeux. Ron se tenait debout tout sourire. Ses cheveux roux contrastaient horriblement dans les lumières tamisés.

-Tu fais un petit somme? Demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

-Nah, répondit Harry en riant.

Ron s'assit à ses côtés.

-Où est Hermione? Demanda Harry.

-Parti chercher les bières… je lui ai proposer d'aller les chercher… mais… euh… tu te rappelle la dernière fois?

La dernière fois que Ron avait essayer d'aller chercher les verres en payant avec l'argent moldu, il avait réussi d'une manière désastreuse; Ron avait accidentellement donné au barman un montant de 5 livres alors qu'il en demandait pour 10 livres. Finalement le barman s'était sentit trompé et avait mis dehors Ron.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire à ce souvenir. Hermione ne faisait plus tellement confiance à Ron avec l'argent moldu maintenant.

À travers la foule Hermione apparut, trois bières à la main et sa bourse.

-Salut! dit-elle joyeusement en passant les verres.

Harry prit une gorgée pendant que Ron s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Hermione les regarda avec amusement.

-En tout cas c'est certain que tu vas te retrouver avec une gueule de bois demain matin Ron. Dit-elle modérément. Combien en as-tu pris jusqu'à maintenant?

-Six, mais je me sens toujours correct. Répondit-il de sa voix légèrement insultée.

Hermione sourcilla et murmura à Harry « Dix… neuf… huit… sept… six… cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un. »

Ron chavira et commença à ronfler.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'élargir. Hermione haussa les épaules de résignation.

-Autant il aime cette bière, autant la bière canadienne Molson, ne s'accorde pas avec sa magie. Dit-elle légèrement en secouant sa tête.

-Oh, ne put que répliquer Harry, toujours en regardant son meilleur ami étrangement.

-Je ferais mieux de le ramener à la maison. Bonne nuit Harry. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et silencieusement elle murmura un sort permettant à Ron d'être moins lourd. Elle mit Ron sur ses pieds et sa tête retomba sur son épaule. Hermione guida un Ron inconscient à travers le plancher de danse puis au travers de la porte d'entrée du bar.

Harry les regarda s'en aller avec un soupir.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

Deux femmes venaient juste d'entrer dans le bar, la première avait des cheveux blonds et courts et des yeux bruns et portait une robe courte rouge avec un manteau noir. Elle tirait littéralement une autre femme à l'intérieur du bar.

La deuxième femme avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux bleus étincelants, elle portait une robe bleue qui s'adonnait parfaitement avec ses jolis yeux.

Des yeux qui avaient l'air de vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici.

Il les regardait lorsque la première femme fut entraînée par un homme sur la piste de danse. La deuxième femme avait l'air extrêmement inconfortable en voyant son amie disparaître aussitôt.

Elle regarda autour un instant, puis alla vers le bar et s'assit dans l'ombre. Harry la regarda avec fascination; cela faisait un moment qu'il avait pu qualifier quelqu'un d'avoir des yeux aussi doux et merveilleux.

Il la regarda pendant deux chansons. Elle ne le remarqua pas, pas qu'elle porta attention à qui que ce soit non plus.

Bientôt une chanson rythmée se fit entendre. Il se rappela qu'Hermione lui avait déjà dit une fois que cette chanson se nommait 'Dancing Queen'.

Il regarda la jeune femme lorsqu'il vit que sa personnalité gênée sembla s'évaporer, elle semblait emportée par la musique. Elle quitta le bar et se dirigea vers un coin de la piste de danse et commença à danser.

Une chose était certaine : elle dansait terriblement bien.

Finalement, Harry ne put rester assis plus longtemps, il se leva et alla vers la jeune femme, commençant à danser avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela.

Quand la chanson se termina, elle se retourna vers lui. Ses larges yeux bleus se fondirent dans ses yeux émeraudes. Elle était le genre qu'on ne devait pas laisser aller, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Il fit donc ce que tout gars sensible au charme d'une fille fait.

-Tu veux un verre?

Elle avait l'air un peu surprise.

-Oui, pourquoi pas… répondit-elle faiblement mais un sourire gêné sur sa figure.

Harry lui prit la main en l'entraînant vers le bar.

-Deux bières s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-il au barman, sortant quelques livres de ses poches. (NDLT : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore saisi, les 'livres' en question, ne sont pas des livres qu'on lit, mais la monnaie d'Angleterre!) Le barman revint avec deux verres et Harry les lui paya.

Passant le verre à la jolie jeune femme, il prit une gorgé de son propre verre.

-Quel est ton nom? lâcha-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

-Mon nom? Harry. Quel est le tiens?

-Geneviève.

'Un joli nom pour une jolie femme' pensa Harry. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça? Habituellement ça lui en prenait beaucoup avant de tomber pour quelqu'un. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? demanda-t-elle poliment, buvant de sa bière.

Harry se figea. 'Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je suis un Auror! Elle est une moldue!' se dit-il sarcastiquement pour lui-même dans sa tête.

-Je travail dans le domaine juridique, mais je pense que vais m'en aller en enseignement plutôt.

Harry se surpris à entendre ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il n'avait jamais parler à quiconque de ses ambitions à propos de l'enseignement, même pas à Ron.

Harry remarqua l'air qu'avait la femme – Geneviève – qui sembla être intéressé par ce fait.

-J'enseigne à des enfants de maternelle, répondit-elle, j'aime les enfants il faut dire.

Harry sourit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites d'autre? S'entendit-il demander.

-Eh bien… je joue de la clarinette…

Harry se rappelait vaguement avoir déjà entendu cet instrument de musique moldu alors qu'il était à l'école primaire, avant qu'il n'entende parler de Poudlard. Il avait bien aimer le lent et réconfortant son que faisait cet instrument.

-Intéressant… répondit-il, j'aime bien les sports tant qu'à moi.

-Quel genre de sports? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'arrêta juste à temps avant de dire 'Le Quidditch', pensant rapidement, il se rappela du sport favoris de Dean du temps de Poudlard.

-Football, répondit-il rapidement. Geneviève le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Je suis horriblement mauvaise dans tout les sportsà part le patin et la danse et même là…

-Tu danses vraiment bien! Lâcha Harry. Il se retrouva lui-même à se demander pourquoi cette femme le rendait si honnête et ouvert. La situation commençait à se faire sentir un petit peu bizzarre.

Geneviève sourit d'un air gênée.

-Merci.

Après plusieurs heures de conversations et de verres, Harry eut une soudaine impulsion.

-Alors… tu veux aller chez moi ou chez toi?

La petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête commença à crier gare, mais il l'ignora. Elle ne donnait pas vraiment un avertissement, mais plus une idée générale d'impression que 'ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça'.

Geneviève semblait avoir sursauter légèrement.

Après un moment d'hésitation elle dit « Pourquoi pas chez moi»

-D'accord.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Une forte lumière brillait sur les yeux fermés d'Harry.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et les refermas immédiatement à nouveau à cause du mal de tête qui était faible, mais qui s'était mis à empirer aussi tôt qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux.

Rassemblant sa réserve, il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce qu'il croyait ou espérait voir…

Couchée à ses côtés se trouvait la femme qu'il avait rencontré au bar. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui était pas familière. « Probablement sa chambre » pensa-t-il rapidement. Il était couché dans son lit, nu.

Cette pensée ne semblait pas vouloir lui entrer dans l'esprit. Harry roula sur le dos et grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il et elle avait fait? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme endormie. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, considérant qu'elle était nue elle aussi.

Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler son nom. _Gen… Jeanne… Stupide mal de tête…_

Harry soupira et s'assit. Leurs vêtement étaient éparpillés partout sur le plancher. Il n'arrivait pas beaucoup à se rappeler ce qui s'était passer à travers son mal de tête et lendemain de veille. Il vit alors sa baguette magiqueà moitié dissimulée sous son pantalon au sol..

Oh Merlin, il aurait eu beaucoup d'explications à donner si elle s'était réveillée avant lui.

Il se leva silencieusement et s'habilla. Puis il regarda à nouveau vers elle. Elle paraissait bien douce, ses cheveux étendus autour d'elle, dormant là à travers les couvertes, se surprit-il à penser. Il marcha vers le lit et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

Puis il sortit dans le couloir.

Avec un craquement sec, il transplana.

Geneviève se réveilla avec un esprit des plus embrumés.

Elle marmonna et roula sur le dos, ouvrant ses yeux. Voyant son plafond famillier, elle soupira de soulagement.

Voyageant à travers sa mémoire, elle pouvait voir un homme aux yeux verts, mais la plupart des détails étaient flous à cause de son mal de tête.

S'assoyant, Geneviève regarda autour d'elle.

Il était parti.

« Ohhh… Nonnnn… » Murmura-t-elle, en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

Geneviève soupira; ce n'était pas la fin du monde quand même. L'était-ce?

Lentement Geneviève se releva de son lit et alla prendre sa douche. Après s'être lavée, elle s'habilla d'une robe et alla dans sa cuisine pour se préparer des œufs et mangea lentement.

Elle entendit la porte d'en avant s'ouvrir.

« Genie» appela une voix familière, c'està-dire Angela.

-Ouais? Répondit Geneviève depuis la cuisine.

-Ok, tu est là, Angela apparut dans le cadre de porte. Quand as-tu quitté le 'Palm Tree'? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, ne voulant pas être importunée par les questions de son amie à propos de l'homme elle continua sur une lancée autre que les faits. J'étais fatigué, donc j'ai pris un taxi et je suis rentrée immédiatement à la maison.

-Ah.

-Pis, où étais-tu toi? Demanda Genie sur un ton amusé.

-J'étais là jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Ah…

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Quelques semaines passèrent et l'image de l'homme disparut tranquillement dans les méandres de son esprit.

L'année scolaire recommença à nouveau et elle se jeta corps et âme dans son enseignement, jouant de la clarinette pour sa classe, leur enseignant les nombres, les lettres, les couleurs et les mots.

Ce la faisait une semaine que l'école était recommencée, lorsqu'un jour où elle lisait une histoire à sa classe elle se sentit soudainement et violemment malade.

Laissant tomber le livre et demandant à ses élèves d'être sages et de ne pas se battre, elle leur dit qu'elle reviendrait immédiatement. Elle sortit rapidement de la classe pour se diriger automatiquement vers les toilettes.

Arrivant juste à temps dans une toilette pour fille, elle entra dans une des cabines et restitua son déjeuner dans le bol.

Une petite fille de cinquième année passa la tête dans la cabine ouverte.

Êtes-vous correcte miss. Hansen?

Geneviève se releva en tremblant.

-Je me sens malade. S'il-vous-plaît, allez chercher la directrice.

-D'accord.

La fille se recula et sortit des toilettes de filles. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint en compagnie de la directrice sur ses talons. Elles trouvèrent Geneviève à nouveau pencher par-dessus le bol, rejettent un peu plus de son déjeuner.

-Merci Suzie, tu peux retourner en classe maintenant, dit la directrice, docteur Anna Covington à la petite fille.

-Ok. Et la petite fille s'en alla.

-Geneviève, est-ce que ça va? demanda Anna. Elle et Genie se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et se respectaient beaucoup malgré leur grande différence d'âge.

À quoi ça ressemble? Dit Genie faiblement. Je me sens comme si j'allais rejeter mon estomac!

Docteur Covington approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Retourne chez toi et repose-toi jusqu'à ce que tu aie passé par-dessus cette faiblesse. Je vais te trouver un professeur remplaçant pour ta classe.

-Merci, souria-t-elle faiblement.

-Dans un second état d'esprit, je vais demander à Miss Desmond si elle peut te reconduire, considérant que tu ne sembles pas en état de conduire…

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, Geneviève était assise dans sa salle de bain avec quelques coussins, le téléphone et une couverte. Ses vomissement étaient si sévères qu'elle ne pouvait quitter la salle de bain.

Elle appela Angela.

Après plusieurs sonneries, Angela répondit enfin.

-Allô?

-Angie?

-Genie! Comment ça va?

-Pas bien du tout, je te jure je vais bientôt expulser mes tripes si je continue à restituer.

-Ohhh, pas bon… pas bon du tout. J'arrive tout de suite.

-D'accord.

À tout à l'heure Genie.

-T'a l'heure…

Click.

Aussitôt qu'elle se leva, une horrible pensée commença à s'insurger en elle. Cela faisait environ un mois depuis la nuit où elle avait dormi avec l'homme aux yeux verts. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu se rappeler de son nom? Ou au moins ce qu'ils avaient fait. Aussi vite que son image était apparue dans ses pensées, c'était reparti.

Peu importe la suspicion était toujours là.

Maladie du matin…

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. C'est ainsi qu'Angela la retrouva vingt minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Genie? Demanda Angela, retirant les mains de Geneviève de sa figure. Les yeux bleus foncés de Genie étaient remplis de confusion et de peur.

-Angie… il y a quelque chose que je ne t'avais pas dit à propos de cette soirée il y a un mois… Commença Geneviève tranquillement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'aurait fait quelque chose? Demanda Angie sur un ton de voix alarmé.

-Bien…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Genie?

-Il y avait un homme… Je me rappelle avoir danser avec lui… et il m'avait payer un verre… et nous avons parler… parler… parler… Je crois que nous étions tous les deux saouls… Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit… Je crois… Je crois… Geneviève était incapable de poursuivre.

-Tu penses quoi? demanda Angela, sachant déjà la réponse.

-Je crois qu'on a couché ensemble… finit par dire Geneviève d'une petite voix.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas?

-Non, pas vraiment, je ne me rappelle même pas son nom… tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'il avait les yeux verts.

-Oh-oh… Angela s'arrêta, puis prit son amie dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants! Pleura Genie dans son épaule. Je n'ai que 24 ans, et je ne suis pas prête à supporter un enfant!

Angela se retira de l'étreinte et se recula vers la porte.

-Je vais revenir immédiatement.

Elle fut partie pour une vingtaine de minute et lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait entre les mains un test de grossesse.

-Tiens. dit-elle en lui tendant à sa meilleure amie et se retirant de la salle de bain en fermant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Geneviève en ressortit avec son test. Une mince ligne bleue était visible. Elle soupira.

-Je suis enceinte… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

-Tu pourrais le donner en adoption… suggéra Angela, Geneviève secoua la tête.

-Non, je vais garder mon bébé, dit-elle tranquillement, et peutêtre qu'un jour on pourra trouver qui était le père… dit-elle en regardant vers son estomac avec une expression troublée dans la figure.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

La chanson était 'Dancing Queen' par ABBA, pour ceux que ça intéresse… Donc cela n'appartenait pas à l'auteure!

À prochaine,

Elmire


	2. Note de l'auteure

12 Avril 2005

ATTENTION, CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE…

Bonjour à mes chers lecteurs! (Bien que peu nombreux si je me fie aux reviews)

Je suis malheureusement désolée de vous apprendre que je prends une pause de mes fics. Par contre je tiens à préciser que je ne les abandonne pas! Au contraire je continue à travailler dessus, seulement avec toutes les fics en cours je n'arrive pas à maintenir le rythme. Aussi, je n'ai pas autant de temps à me concentrer sur mes fics comparativement à l'automne 2004. Cette session-ci est très occupée et je ne vois plus le temps passé! J'étais censé avoir une très petite session relax avec seulement trois cours au cégep. Hum… Disons simplement les choses : c'est tout le contraire! D'abord je termine mes études en sciences humaines au cégep, donc je dois faire une recherche finale englobant mes notions apprises en profil monde. C'est dans le cours de DIASH (Démarche d'Intégration des Acquis en Sciences Humaines) que je dois faire cette recherche, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un morceau de gâteau!

Ensuite je suis des cours aux adultes en maths 536 (que je n'arriverai pas à terminer en plus! faut être réaliste). Ajouté à cela mon emploi qui prend de mon temps les mardi et vendredi, et mon bénévolat à la bibliothèque de mon ancienne école primaire, je crois que vous avez là un beau portrait de mon temps déjà pas mal occupé par cela. Évidemment j'ai des travaux dans toutes mes matières, des examens comme tout le monde, des réunions d'équipe, et un film encore à tourner dans le cadre de mon cours complémentaire. Ensuite il me faut encore du temps pour mes transport (ça me prend quand même 45 minutes aller au cégep à pied, ou en revenir, 25 min pour aller travailler ou en revenir… encore là c'est du temps qui compte), heureusement que le printemps est là et que je pourrai bientôt me déplacer à bicyclette sans me geler les doigts sur le guidon! Enfin, vous comprenez qu'il me faut du temps en famille, je pars souvent à la campagne chez mes grands-parents la fin de semaine (ces temps-ci c'est le 'rusch' du temps des sucre, on a une cabane à sucre familiale), mes amies (que je vois pas beaucoup, je sais… et je dois les remercier pour leur patience, car dans mon cas j'ai hâte de sortir de cet enfer de manque de temps! C'est frustrant ne voir personne pendant des semaines parce qu'on est toujours parti, qu'on travail, qu'on étudie ou qu'on est partie passé des maudits test d'admission à travers toute la province!) et mes correspondantes (oui eh bien j'ai deux correspondante française et je les néglige autant que vous mes lecteurs je trouve). Aussi j'écris des fanfics et participe un peu à un forum de Fortier (oui oui, Fortier, cette émission là qui m'a inspiré beaucoup de fic HP). J'ai commencer à publier là uen fic Fortier-Potter, mais aujourd'hui j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence et leur dire à eux aussi que je ne pourrais continuer à ce rythme et qu'il m'était dans l'impossibilité de poster aujourd'hui vu que mon chapitre n'avait pas encore été retranscrit à l'ordi.

Finalement pour mes fics 'Mémoires du passé' et 'L'Héritier du phénix : destin', je voulais vous dire que je ne les oublie pas. Je suis entrain d'écrire le 8e chapitre de 'Mémoires du passé', très lentement, mais j'en écrit une phrase, un paragraphe, ou avec un peu de chance un page de temps en temps. 'L'héritier du Phénix : destin' aussi bien être franche, je n'ai pas traduit encore un mot du premier chapitre, donc vous devez vous contenter du prologue pour une longue période (à moins que vous alliez lire l'original en anglais). J'ai presque terminer de traduire le premier chapitre de 'Harry Potter et l'armée de Dumbledore' il me restera à l'écrire à l'ordi, le corriger et tout. Sauf que j'ai décider de ne pas le publier dès qu'il sera prêt. Dorénavant je publierai mes fics en chapitres seulement en étant certaine d'avoir assez de chapitres en supplémentaires pour ne pas être à cours d'écrit et avoir toute cette pression de ne rien avoir en main. Sage décision vous me direz, car c'est plus prévoyant. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai compris pourquoi certaines personnes attendaient d'avoir fini d'écrire une histoire avant de la publier.

Lorsque je reviendrai ce sera parce que j'aurai plus de temps pour au moins un mois, et que je serai capable de publier sur une base hebdomadaire ou aux deux semaines à tout le moins. J'espère pourvoir le faire avant l'été. Dans ma tête tout est prévu mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Je termine le cégep le 27 mai je crois, aux adultes à la mi-Juin, et mon travail d'animation des jeunes se termine le 3 Juin. Donc en Juin j'aurai un peu de temps, mais pas trop, car je partirai en voyage ver le 24 Juin (à la Saint-Jean Baptiste) pour les Îles-de-la-Madelaine, et puis Terre-Neuve. Rendu au 2-3 Juillet, à St-John's de Terre-Neuve, mes parents m'y laisseront pour les cinq prochaines semaines de mes cours d'été en anglais à l'université Memorial. Heureusement dans ce programme il y aura des temps libre et j'aurai accès à un ordi, alors qui sait avec un peu de chance je pourrai poster 2 ou 3 fois durant mon séjour! Je reviendrai dans les environs du 8 ou 9 Août, et devrai me préparer pour m'installer à Ottawa, l'école commencera là le 29 Août… fiou!

Alors voilà en gros mon horaire d'ici l'automne… Je crains que l'automne prochain soit aussi chargé que cet hiver, mon programme de production télévisuelle est très exigeant d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit à la réunion d'informations.

Donc, malgré le peu de temps, je ferai tout mon possible pour avancer mes fics, vous préparer ça et revenir en force dès que j'ai un moment de libre et que je pourrai souffler!

Sur ce, merci de me lire encore (est-ce qu'il reste encore quelqu'un après mon long message! Lol j'en suis pas certaine!)

Et à la prochaine!

Elmire Chaplan –x-x-x-x-x-x--

P.S : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que je me devais d'expliquer tout cela en détail pour que vous sachiez vraiment à quoi vous attendre… Au cas aussi, où il y en aurait certains d'entre vous qui vouliez savoir ce qui prenait tant mon temps ou qui avaient besoin d'être rassuré que je n'abandonnais rien. (Entk, dans mon cas je préfère toujours savoir pourquoi une personne ne peut plus publier que d'attendre sans fin et ne pas savoir à quoi m'en tenir.) Je sais que je ne pouvais pas plus retarder cette note-lettre.

Finalement un retourneur de temps ne serait pas de trop!


End file.
